THANATOPHOBIA
by v-sign
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP]Percayalah bahwa sesingkat apapun kejadian buruk dimasa lalu akan berkembang dan berubah menjadi trauma mendalam bagi seseorang. Inspired by true story. With Zhang Yixing-Thanatophobia- Kim Joonmyeon-Psychology Student- [SULAY-SUHO-LAY] GS. mind to review
1. Chapter 1

v-sign present©

THANATOPHOBIA

Summary:: Percayalah bahwa sesingkat apapun kejadian buruk dimasa lalu akan berkembang dan berubah menjadi trauma mendalam bagi seseorang. Inspired by true story. With Zhang Yixing- _Thanatophobia_ \- Kim Joonmyeon- _Psychology Student_ -

Warning :: _GENDERSWITCH!_ .TYPOS( _maybe_ ). **dont like dont read!**

Pair :: _SULAY_. JOONXING❤

Disclaimer :: _character it's not mine. But story is mine. Inspired by true story_.

Setting :: AU

Genre :: Romance. _Hurt_. Family.

Rated :: T+

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tomboy tampak sedang berjalan lunglai menyusuri ruas jalan pertokoan disekitar rumahnya. Kepalanya tertutupi tudung mantelnya. Mantel itu memanjang sampai diatas lutut terlihat kusut di berbagai sisi. Menutupi sebagian celana jeans berwarna biru yang lebih kusut lagi. Wajahnya menunduk memandangi kedua sepatu _convers_ -nya yang talinya tidak terikat dengan benar.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap sekeliling, samar ia mendengar suara pekikan segerombolan gadis-gadis - _yang sepertinya murid sekolah tinggi_ \- tampak berjalan beriringan di sisi jalan. Ia mendengus. Memperhatikan penampilan mereka. Pakaian yang terlihat mahal dan modis. Mereka juga cantik dan punya kulit yang bagus. Sepertinya anak orang kaya. Dan hairstyle itu membuat mereka seperti _barbie_. Sudah sejak lama ia menginginkan gaya rambut seperti itu. Pasti tampak bagus dengan jepit rambut warna-warni.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris sambil memegang rambut sebahu nya yang terlihat kasar.

Ia terdiam terlalu lama sampai tidak menyadari objek pengelihatannya berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah toko.

Sebuah toko minimalis bercat peach dengan nama ' _Teenage_ ' itu terbuka. Terdengar suara alunan lagu dari Girls Generation, Gee. Sedikit tersamarkan dengan suara-suara pekikan gadis - gadis tadi yang tampak heboh masuk kedalam. Karena penasaran ia tertarik untuk masuk. Kakinya terdiam sebentar di depan pintu kaca. Memperhatikan kedua sisi pintu kaca yang bertuliskan, _pull_ dan _push_. Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, ia memilih untuk mendorong salah satunya.

Bibirnya membulat ketika ia melihat banyak sekali pernak pernik cantik yang berwarna warni dijajar rapi di etalase toko. Toko ini tidak telalu besar dan temboknya dilapisi wallpaper bergambar - _terlihat seperti tokoh anime_ \- yang cantik, beserta ornamen _girly_ yang dipajang di langit-langitnya. Berbagai aksesoris beragam jenis tersusun rapi di rak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kalung, bros, anting, jepit rambut dan yang lainnya tertata rapi dengan berbagai merk dan model agar menarik minat pengunjung.

Ia merasa memasuki tempat yang salah. Namun saat menolehkan pandangan kesamping, segerombolan gadis-gadis tadi sedang memilih jepit rambut. Yang berambut pendek mengambil salah satunya dan mencoba memasang dirambutnya. Pujian terlempar beberapa saat kemudian.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada salah satu jepit rambut yang tertata manis di atas meja etalase toko itu. Jepit rambut itu tampak berkilau dimatanya. Berbentuk pita berwarna _maroon_ dengan aksen _glitter_ dibagian atasnya. Sebagian dirinya tertarik. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia mengambilnya. Menarik turun tudung mantel kusutnya. Kemudian terlihatlah rambut hitam panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan dibagian atas. Ia menatap kaca didepannya yang sengaja dipajang untuk pengunjung yang ingin mencoba beragam aksesoris disini. Merapikan sedikit poni nya yang berantakan. Ia lalu mengambil jepit rambut itu dan menyelipkannya pada rambutnya.

Tersenyum tipis.

Sangat tipis lalu perlahan memudar.

Menyadari bahwa begitu tidak pantasnya ia. Kulitnya begitu kusam. Lingkar mata yang menghitam dan bibir yang kering dan sedikit mengelupas. Belum lagi rambutnya yang berantakan. Menghela nafas. Ia menarik turun jepit rambut yang ia sukai itu dan menaruhnya kembali ketempat semula.

Samar terdengar suara bisik-bisik dan tertawaan dari segerombolan gadis-gadis tadi. Tanpa melihat pun ia tau siapa objek yang sedang mereka tertawakan. Gadis tomboy ini lalu membawa kedua kakinya keluar dari toko. Ia merasa iri dan juga malu pada gadis-gadis tadi. Bersumpah dalam hati jika dia tidak akan pernah kembali kesana.

Mengabaikan suasana hatinya yang terasa akan kembali murung, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya dan kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri jalanan pertokoan. Berkali kali ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja bahunya menabrak orang-orang yang melewatinya. Karena sedari tadi ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat orang-orang memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan penampilannya. Berkomentar buruk tentang dirinya. Yang bahkan belum tentu ada yang memperhatikannya.

Merasa lelah, ia mencari sebuah kursi kosong dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa lelah. Bersamaan dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Bukan hanya kakinya yang lelah tapi juga dirinya, pikirannya, dan juga hatinya. Saat menatap lurus kedepan, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang gembira karena dibelikan ibunya _ice cream_. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ibunya. Tampak sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tulus, memperlihatkan cekungan dipipinya yang selama ini tertutupi. Hatinya perlahan menghangat melihat pemandangan itu, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Menutup diri dari lingkungan adalah hal yang dia lakukan belakangan ini.

Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini.

Tertutup, menundukkan kepala dan ketakutan sendirian.

Ya.

Dia memang merasakan sesuatu belakangan ini. Ia tidak ingat kapan tepatnya merasa takut pada malam hari. Tidak bisa tidur. Takut kegelapan dan tidak nafsu makan. Dan merasa nyawanya terancam jika ia sendirian.

Satu-satunya hal yang diketahuinya dirinya adalah seseorang gadis yang pelupa. Tidak mengingat dengan yakin saat-saat tertentu yang harusnya diingat. Tapi dia justru masih ingat dengan jelas suatu kejadian yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang merubah hidupnya. Masih jelas terangkum dalam otaknya bagaimana paniknya saat itu,

 **Flashback**

Sore itu, ia menaiki bus sendirian untuk pulang kerumahnya setelah bekerja. Saat itu kondisi bus sedang penuh dan ia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berdiri. Berpegangan seadanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Dan dari sana ia dapat melihat berbagai macam kedaraan yang melintas didepan bus.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara mesin kendaraan yang begitu berisik yang berasal dari truk yang lewat disamping bus. Truk itu begitu besar dan dipaksa mengangkut barang yang bahkan lebih besar lagi. Ia bergidik.

Entah kenapa pikirannya seolah menuntunnya ke situasi di berita berita di tv yang menayangkan tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas. Betapa mengerikannya truk itu jika menghantam bus yang ia naiki saat ini.

Dan ia menyesali keputusannya menaiki bus ini sesaat setelah ia merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangannya gemetar. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Pegangannya pada tiang bus mengerat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi sungguh ia merasa sangat takut saat ini. Tangannya yang bebas meraba dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Kakinya nyaris tidak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya jika saja ia tidak mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang bus. Ia melirik kesamping dan masih melihat truk itu disamping bus yang ia naiki. Truk itu sekarang berusaha mendahului bus ini. Bibirnya terasa kering. Ia sungguh takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Tidak.

Tidak sekarang.

Masih banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan untuk keluarganya.

Ia lalu berdoa kepada Tuhan. Memohon keselamatan. Ia nyaris saja menangis jika tidak menyadari jika truk yang ia perhatikan sudah berada jauh di depan mendahului busnya. Menghembuskan nafas lega, ia tak menyadari tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya berharap dalam hati agar cepat sampai dan meninggalkan jalanan yang mengerikan ini.

 **Flashback end**

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kakinya yang gemetar setelah turun dari bus. Bahkan dia harus membeli air mineral untuk menetralisir degup jantungnya. Ia tahu itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia naik bus - _dan terakhir kalinya ada perasaan nyaman yang melingkupi hatinya_ \- sejak hari itu, dan lebih memilih jalan kaki kemanapun ia pergi.

Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan kenapa ia tiba - tiba ketakutan tanpa sebab. Meskipun ia menghindari menaiki kendaraan tapi ia masih merasa sangat takut ketika ia berada dekat dengan jalan raya. Saat menyebrang misalnya. Ia selalu memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja menimpanya saat berada dijalan raya. Ia yakin sebelumnya tidak se- _Paranoid_ ini.

Dan perlahan ia sadari kejadian pada hari itu mengubah hidupnya, sampai saat ini.

Kesehatannya memburuk. Perasaan takut menginvasi otaknya setiap detik. Tidak nafsu makan, ia hanya minum air putih sebanyak mungkin sejak hari itu untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Ia hanya akan makan jika seseorang mengajaknya bicara dan membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa takutnya. Ibunya.

Ya.

Sampai detik ini ia belum memberi tahu siapapun tentang ketakutannya yang berlebihan ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan mungkin ia juga tidak sanggup menceritakannya.

Saat menjelang tidur ia akan merasa seseorang akan datang jika ia menutup mata. Mengabaikan sakit di punggungnya yang dari hari ke hari semakin parah. Ia hanya bisa mengatasi ini dengan mensugesti dirinya jika jam melewati angka 12 maka dia tidak akan mati hari ini karena hari itu berubah menjadi hari esok.

Pernah pada suatu pagi memandangi jam dinding. Mendengar denting jam yang ia rasa begitu cepat. Begitu cepat berlalu sampai di kehidupan normalnya yang dulu tidak ia sadari. Ia menyesali begitu banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

Matanya terasa perih. Tidak menyadari berapa lama ia duduk dibangku ini sedari tadi. Lelah dikakinya sudah hilang meskipun beban berat dipikirannya masih terasa. Memikirkan entah sampai kapan perasaan takut yang mengganjal dihatinya ini akan menghilang membuatnya mual.

Gadis itu berdiri dan memandang keatas. Memandang langit. Lalu menyesalinya dan memutuskan kembali menatap kedua kakinya yang membelah lalu lalang pengguna jalan malam itu. Sejak hari itu ia memang ketakutan memandang langit. Menambah satu lagi daftar ketakutannya.

Siang itu kendaraan masih ramai seperti biasa membuatnya bergidik. Satu lagi ketakutan yang harus ia lewati. Menyebrang jalan. Mendengar suara mesin mobil saja ia merinding.

Tidak.

Dia harus melawan ini.

Harus melawan rasa takutnya.

Ia melamun diujung _zebra cross_ sambil mencengkeram kedua ujung bajunya. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya sendiri sampai tak menyadari lampunya sudah berganti menjadi merah. Ia baru sadar saat ada seseorang yang menabrak bahunya dari belakang. Memandang lurus ke depan. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu berjalan perlahan kedepan. Menutup mata saat mendengar klakson mobil atau decitan rem. Berbagai kemungkinan terjadi berputar-putar di otaknya seperti kilas balik dalam film. Ia menggigit bibir. Berhenti di tengah-tengah lautan orang yang menyebrang jalan. Kakinya terasa lemas dan gemetar.

Ia hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Memendam rasa takutnya sendirian membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Ia bahkan berpikir mungkin ini perasaan seseorang ketika menuju akhir hidupnya.

Dadanya sesak.

'apa yang terjadi padaku' Batinnya

Sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa diujung jalan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Kerutan di dahinya tercetak jelas.

Baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berdiam diri ditengah jalan terlalu lama, saat suara klakson mobil disampingnya menyapa indra pendengarannya. Tangannya terangkat keatas menutup kedua telingannya. Berharap suara paling dibencinya itu akan menghilang saat ia menutup telinga. Lalu dengan panik berlari keseberang jalan. Menghembuskan nafas lega ketika sampai diujung.

Bukan hari ini. Setidaknya.

Ia hampir gila.

Air matanya menetes. Tangannya bergerak menghapusnya.

Ia benci menangis.

Ia benci menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Meskipun kenyataannya tidak ada yang peduli padanya sekarang.

Ketakutan ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bahunya sedikit tersentak saat seseorang dengan sengaja menyentuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesebelahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang berbicara. Bertatap langsung dengan seorang pria berwajah malaikat yang memandangnya penasaran sekaligus iba.

Terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba - tiba berhenti saat menyebrang tadi?" Pria itu melanjutkan.

Sungguh. Ia sendiri masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

"A..ku tidak.. maaf tadi menghalangi jalan" Menunduk. Sungguh ini adalah kelemahannya. Berbicara dengan seseorang saat sedang panik membuatnya tidak fokus. Sehingga kata-katanya yang keluar terkadang tidak jelas dan juga diluar kesadarannya.

"Bukan begitu.. maksudku kau, kenapa terlihat ketakutan tadi?"

Ia melihatnya.

Benarkah dirinya terlihat seburuk itu.

Bibirnya bergetar, membuka dan menutup secara refleks. Ia tidak punya jawaban yang benar-benar pasti untuk dikatakan saat ini.

"Aku.. sendiri juga tidak tahu." Akunya jujur. Lalu pergi begitu saja mengabaikan pria asing tadi yang memanggilnya.

.

.

Err entah kenapa malah ga mood ngelanjutin ff sebelah. Yah intinya ff ini buat selingan aja sih.


	2. Chapter 2

v-sign present©

THANATOPHOBIA

Summary :: Percayalah bahwa sesingkat apapun kejadian buruk dimasa lalu akan berkembang dan berubah menjadi trauma mendalam bagi seseorang. Inspired by true story. With Zhang Yixing- _Thanatophobia_ \- Kim Joonmyeon- _Psychology Student_ -

Warning :: _GENDERSWITCH!_ .TYPOS( _maybe_ ). **dont like dont read!**

Pair :: _SULAY_. JOONXING❤

Disclaimer :: _character it's not mine. But story is mine. Inspired by true story_.

Setting :: AU

Genre :: Romance. _Hurt_. Family.

Rated :: T+

.

.

.

 **Yixing pov**

Malam ini udaranya begitu dingin, perut dibagian kiri ku terasa sakit. Menggunakan telapak tangan kanan, aku menekannya di titik rasa sakit dengan harapan sakitnya akan hilang. Tapi nihil. Aku baru ingat jika belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Ibu sudah berkali-kali menyuruhku makan tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Perlahan, kubawa kedua kakiku menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan mengambil air putih untuk meredakan tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. Sakit perutku belum juga mereda. Semoga besok aku masih bisa bekerja seperti biasa.

Setiba dikamar, _insomnia_ ku kembali lagi. Aku menggigit bibir. Padahal tadi aku sengaja berjalan-jalan cukup lama agar merasa lelah sehingga mudah untuk tertidur, meskipun hanya beberapa jam saja. Tapi tidak mudah memejamkan mata di kondisi badanku yang seperti ini.

Cuaca malam hari semakin dingin saja. Aku bergegas membalut diriku dengan selimut tebal, lalu memposisikan tubuhku menghadap langit-langit kamar dan memandanginya. Dulu di kamar ini, aku selalu tidur dalam kegelapan. Sulit tidur jika ada cahaya yang masuk ke kamarku.

Sekarang.

Aku benci kegelapan.

Membuatku sesak nafas dan ketakutan.

Seperti akan datang malaikat maut jika aku berada dalam gelap.

Pernah suatu hari aku memaksakan diri tidur dengan mematikan lampu. Saat aku menutup mata, seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Saat aku membuka mata, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Kuputuskan malam itu aku tidak tidur sama sekali sampai pagi. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggung karena posisi berbaringku yang berubah-ubah.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sampai di toko buku setengah jam sebelum toko di buka. Ya. Ini adalah pekerjaanku. Aku memakai kacamata untuk sedikit menutupi lingkar hitam di kantung mataku. Dan sungguh... pingganggku semakin sakit dari hari ke hari.

Pagi ini banyak sekali buku baru yang harus di _input_ datanya kedalam komputer. Kurasa masih banyak lagi yang didalam gudang. Kuputuskan untuk mengambilnya nanti. Netraku beradu pandang dengan ribuan buku yang berjajar rapi di depanku saat ini. Aku mendengus. Mungkin akan banyak pekerjaan, setidaknya hari ini tidak seramai saat musim ujian tiba. Tapi, mendengar kata ujian, aku merasa sangat iri.

Ketika hari itu datang bisa dipastikan toko buku akan dipenuhi beberapa murid sekolah tinggi atas dan beberapa diantaranya mahasiswa berbagai jurusan. Aku mendengar seseorang diantara mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Masuk universitas dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa adalah impianku sejak sekolah tinggi.

Sekolah kami selalu memiliki kunjungan belajar setiap tahunnya. Saat aku berada di kelas dua, kami mengunjungi beberapa universitas terbaik di Seoul. Predikat, prestasi, fakultas, fasilitas dan semuanya membuat semangatku untuk belajar meningkat. Saat itulah kutekankan dalam hatiku bahwa saat kelas tiga nanti aku harus mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Namun semua itu tidak tercapai saat mendengar ayahku mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sanggup membiayaiku saat di universitas. Aku menjadi patah semangat. Saat di kelas tiga hanya aku yang tidak mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Aku masih belum menyerah. Memikirkan jalan lain yaitu mencari pekerjaan dan menabung untuk biaya kuliah. Namun saat itu mencari pekerjaan sangat sulit. Hanya pekerjaan inilah yang aku miliki. Bekerja siang dan malam hanya gaji 250,000KRW. Kupikir setelah aku lulus dari sekolah beban ekonomi keluarga kami akan berkurang, tapi ayahku masih harus membiayai sekolah adikku yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Akhirnya aku berusaha melupakan impianku daripada menambah beban kedua orang tuaku.

"Setelah ini bersihkan stok di gudang juga ya! dan jangan lupa aku minta laporannya setelah jam tutup."

Kegiatanku menempelkan _barcode_ pada sampul buku terhenti. Mendongak menatap seorang pria kepala empat yang adalah bosku sedang membawa kereta dorong yang penuh dengan buku-buku edisi lama.

"Baiklah."

"Apa pria tua yang memesan buku itu sudah datang?"

Aku ingat saat bosku memerintahkan untuk mencarikan salah satu stok buku lama didalam gudang di jam makan siang. Ia mengatakan seorang profesor datang dengan terburu-buru dan memesannya. Seingatku ia belum mengambilnya sejak datang tiga hari yang lalu karena bukunya masih terbungkus rapi dibawah laci meja kasir.

"Kurasa dia belum mengambilnya."

"Apa mungkin dia lupa ya? Yasudah aku pergi dulu. Biarkan bukunya tetap berada disana sampai ia datang mengambilnya." Aku hanya menundukkan kepala sebagai respon.

Pria itu - _tuan. Jang_ \- terlihat memakai sarung tangannya dan memindahkan buku-buku itu kedalam bagasi mobilnya, mungkin akan dipindahkan ke perpustakaan kota. Sepertinya diluar sangat dingin. Belakangan ini cuaca memang tidak menentu. Di siang hari terasa panas dan dimalam hari terkadang turun hujan. Beberapa orang setidaknya harus membawa persiapan jaket atau sarung tangan saat keluar rumah untuk menghadapi cuaca ekstrim ini.

Menunggu laporan keuangan yang akan selesai di _print_ beberapa saat lagi. Karena penasaran, aku menarik salah satu laci didepanku. Terlihat bungkusan kantong plastik dengan sebuah judul buku didalamnya,

 **Thanatophobia**.

Aku mendengus, judulnya sangat sulit diucapkan. Kurasa hanya profesor itu yang mengerti cara pengucapannya.

 **Yixing pov end**

Pintu kaca bertuliskan _open_ disalah satu sisinya itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria muda sedang menggosok rambutnya yang tampak basah. Kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan si gadis penjaga kasir yang tampak sibuk membalik-balik sebuah cover buku.

"Permisi." Gadis itu mendongak dari posisinya. Menatap seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya sedang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oh... kau... kerja disini?" Beberapa saat gadis itu tampak linglung, apakah pria ini mengenalnya

"Kau- siapa?" Seulas senyum menenangkan terlukis di wajah si pria.

"Aku yang kemarin melihatmu di jalan. Kau yang tiba-tiba berhenti saat menyebrang waktu itu kan?" Kilas balik kejadian dua hari yang lalu berputar di otaknya.

Wajahnya tampak terkejut. Mengingat kejadian - _berdiri mematung ditengah jalan saat menyebrang kemudian menutup telinga saat mendengar klakson mobil dan lagi ditambah wajah paniknya_ \- itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Oh. Kau rupanya."

"Ya.. ehm.. aku datang kesini karena dosenku menyuruhku untuk mengambil buku yang telah ia pesan beberapa hari yang lalu." Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Menyerahkan buku berjudul aneh yang sejak tadi dibawanya

"Hanya ini yang kutemukan." Yang diseberang sedikit mengangkat alis karena hanya ada sebuah buku yang terbungkus di depannya. Mengerti tatapannya, gadis itu kembali menambahkan

"Yang lainnya mungkin sudah dibawa bos ku ke perpustakaan kota. Kau bisa mencarinya disana." Pria itu sedikit mengusap tengkuknya

"Maaf karena baru mengambilnya sekarang, dosenku sangat sibuk karena itu aku yang datang kemari. Dan juga harus merepotkanmu karena mencari buku edisi lama." Gadis itu menggangguk sebagai balasan

"Berapa harus kubayar?"

"Harganya 9,050KRW." Pria itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya

"Tolong berikan tanda tanganmu di bon nya ya."

"Baiklah."

Suasana ditoko itu terasa sangat sunyi hanya terdengar bunyi mesin kasir. Terkadang berapa pengendara motor melewati jalanan sekitar toko yang tampak lenggang. Kedua orang yang berada di dalam toko itu saling menatap saat salah satu dari mereka berbicara

"Maaf tapi apa kau sering _insomnia_?"

"..."

"... Darimana kau tahu?"

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Kontak mata diantara mereka terputus oleh salah satu pihak

"Apa masih ada buku lain yang harus kucarikan untukmu?" Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dan pura-pura merapikan kertas laporannya yang telah selesai di _print_

"Bukan begitu... " Senyuman menenangkan itu kembali terbentuk diwajahnya

"... Aku hanya sedikit penasaran karena sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau alami sekarang... maaf karena lancang."

Kepalanya tertunduk sebentar sekedar meminta maaf. Kemudian menarik tudung mantelnya menutupi rambutnya. Kepalanya otomatis tertarik ke samping saat si lawan bicara tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tangan kanannya masuk ke kantung celananya saat angin malam berhembus memasuki toko

"Siapa namamu?" Dahinya berkerut menatap laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang menyipitkan mata kearahnya

"Namaku Kim Joonmyun... "

" ... "

" ... Dan kau sendiri?"

" _Wô jiào Zhang Yixing_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yixing pov**

Setelah menyerahkan berkas laporan kepada bosku. Kuputuskan untuk pulang saja malam itu. Di perjalanan aku berdoa supaya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiba dirumah nanti karena... sungguh aku sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhku, akhirnya aku sampai dirumah. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tercium aroma daging sapi ya? Dan... beberapa pasang sepatu asing tampak berjajar di depan pintu. Firasatku buruk. Semoga bukan...

"Oh... yixing, kau sudah pulang! Kemarilah kita makan bersama. Bibimu hari ini datang membawakan daging." Itu suara ayahku. Ia tampak duduk diruang makan bersama Bibiku dan sepupu perempuanku. Aku menatapnya tanpa minat

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disana? Lihat dagingnya hampir matang. Bukankah kau belum makan?"

Dengan langkah diseret-seret aku mendekati meja makan dan duduk disamping sepupuku, Fei Yun.

Begitu duduk, Ibuku langsung datang dari dapur dengan membawa mangkuk beserta nasi dan sumpit. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyela dan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin makan sekarang, lagipula aku bisa ambil sendiri jika mau, tapi melihat ayah berbincang dengan gembira aku hanya terdiam dan urung melakukannya.

Sedikit memperhatikan ibu yang duduk disamping kananku, senyuman miring tercipta. Seperti biasa, ibu hanya akan jadi pihak yang mendengarkan dan bergumam seadanya saat ayah berbincang bersama keluarganya. Ia tidak akan bisa bergabung dalam percakapan mereka karena bisa di pastikan setiap kalimat yang keluar saat itu akan dibantah oleh ayahku jika ibu salah bicara. Dan aku hanya akan menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Ibu adalah seorang yang pendiam. Ia memang merupakan menantu putra tertua di keluarga Zhang. Namun tidak ada yang menghormatinya sekalipun karena usianya lebih muda dari bibi-bibiku.

Suatu kebiasaan bibi Zhang adalah - _selalu_ \- membicarakan kedua anak kebanggaannya - _Fei Yun dan kakaknya Fei Fan_ \- setiap kali bertemu dengan siapa saja. Ia wanita yang sangat pandai mencari topik pembicaraan, suaranya keras dan tegas. Ayah terkadang membandingkan bibi Zhang yang sejak dulu pandai memasak dengan Ibu. Dan jika Ibu yang dibandingkan dengan Bibi, maka Bibi akan membandingkan aku dengan putrinya Fei Yun

"Ya... sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan itu tapi.. Fei Yun sejak dulu memang suka mencoba berbagai macam resep yang ia pelajari di restoran saat dirumah. Aku tidak menyangka dia akhirnya menjadi asisten koki yang dipercaya disana. Dan bagaimana dengan Yixing? Kudengar dia bekerja di toko buku?"

Kata-kata ini sudah ribuan kali kudengar. Aku tahu lebih dari siapapun jika aku tidak seberuntung Fei Yun yang memiliki bakat memasak dan diterima bekerja direstoran. Aku hanya Yixing yang malang, bahkan sampai detik ini tidak sanggup membalas perkataannya. Sejak dulu aku dan Fei Yun, meskipun kami seumuran, kami tidak pernah dekat. Apa yang ada pada diri kami semuanya berlainan. Fei Yun disukai semua orang sedangkan aku diacuhkan. Jika Fei Yun suka memasak, maka aku tidak menyukainya. Jika aku adalah gadis tomboy maka dia adalah gadis feminim. Jika Fei Yun adalah gadis yang manja dan dekat dengan ibunya. Maka aku adalah sebaliknya.

Meskipun aku lebih dekat dengan Ayah daripada Ibu, bukan berarti aku dekat dengan keluarganya. Mereka semua - _Keluarga besar Ayah_ \- sulit di tebak, dan juga sangat sensitif, ada saat dimana aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberi respon yang tepat, karna itu berada diantaranya membuatku sulit beradaptasi dan canggung. Jika nenek punya tiga orang saudara maka, Ayah punya empat orang adik. Bayangkan saat mereka semua berkumpul bersama - _diadakan pertemuan keluarga besar tiap tahun di Changsa. Dan aku akan sangat bersyukur apabila ada seseorang yang bisa membawaku kabur dihari itu_ \- Tidak heran jika aku terkadang tidak ingat siapa saja mereka.

"Ya. Seperti itulah. Tempatnya tenang dan nyaman. Meskipun jauh dan harus pulang malam." Bibi memasang ekspresi cemberut

"Ah yaampun... Bekerja siang sampai pulang larut malam dengan gaji kecil kenapa bisa ada yang betah bekerja ditempat seperti itu.. " Tanganku yang hendak memegang sumpit terhenti

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku yang bekerja diluar kota dan pulang seminggu sekali." Aku menggigit bibirku. Seperti itulah Ayah. Dan aku benci keadaan ini melebihi apapun

"Oh iya Fei Yun. Bisakah kau tanyakan pada teman-temanmu, adakah pekerjaan disana untuk Yixing.. " Fei Yun yang memeriksa ponselnya mengangguk pada ibunya dan memasang tampang malas. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku berdiri untuk mendapat perhatian mereka

"... tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya pekerjaan dan aku cukup nyaman dengan itu. Lagipula aku tidak pandai memasak seperti Fei Yun. Dan Ayah, Ibu aku ingin ke kamar sekarang. Aku sangat lelah hari ini."

Tanpa perlu persetujuan, kedua kakiku melangkah meninggalkan meja makan. Tidak perduli dengan mangkuk nasi yang masih utuh di meja, lagipula sejak awal memang aku tak berniat untuk makan. Bahkan ketika Bibi Jung dan Bibi Kang yang melintas didepanku berkomentar tentang tidak sopannya aku. Tidak perlu membuang nafas untuk meladeni mereka.

Bibi Jung adalah kakak Ibuku dan bibi Kang adalah adik Ibu. Kami telah tinggal bersama semenjak aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Korea sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Setidaknya aku bersyukur mereka hanya berisik. Meskipun terkadang menjengkelkan saat ketiga kakak beradik itu beradu argumen yang seperti biasa mendapat komentar sarkastik dari para tetangga.

Setiba dikamar langsung kulempar tubuhku ke ranjang. Membiarkan pakaian yang melekat ditubuh juga ketukan di pintu kamar yang terkunci dari dalam. Lenganku terulur menutupi kedua mataku. Sebutir cairan bening lolos membasahi wajahku. Beberapa menit kemudian aku menemukan diriku terisak-isak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol berputar-putar di otakku

 _Kenapa aku menangis?_

 _Kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh?_

 _Kenapa aku selalu dibandingkan dan direndahkan?_

 _Tidak cukupkah selama dua puluh tahun hidupku harus bertahan dengan sindiran mereka?_

 _Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang menghargai kami?_

Malam itu aku menangis dalam diam. Saat akan membuka jendela kamarku, ingatanku kembali pada kejadian 5 jam yang lalu

 _"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.. apakah aku boleh menghubungimu?" Pria itu -Kim Joonmyun- mengambil secarik kertas note di meja kasir, menulis beberapa urutan angka disana dan menyodorkannya padaku_

 _"Hubungi saja aku dinomor ini. Aku pasti akan menjawabnya kapanpun itu."_

Aku mengambil secarik kertas di kantung jaketku, menimbang-nimbang menyimpan nomornya atau tidak. Tapi... haruskah kuhubungi dia sekarang? Mungkinkah dia akan menjawabnya jika sudah selarut ini? Karena sungguh aku sangat penasaran. Dan juga aku membutuhkan sedikit pengalihan karena kejadian tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To: +0010 489 7*****

 **16/02/2016 00.45PM**

Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu. Ini aku Zhang Yixing. Kau masih ingat?

.

.

(Balasan datang beberapa menit kemudian. Dan aku sedikit terkejut karna itu.)

 **From: +0010 489 7*****

 **16/02/2016 00.47PM**

Ah.. Nona Yixing. Tidak kusangka kau menghubungiku secepat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

.

.

.

 **To: +0010 489 7*****

 **16/02/2016 00.49PM**

Panggil saja aku Yixing. Aku hanya ingin beritahu nomor ponselku saja, agar kau tidak terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku menghubungimu

.

.

.

 **From: +0010 489 7*****

 **16/02/2016 00.51PM**

Benarkah? Lalu kenapa harus selarut ini? Pasti ada sesuatu kan?

.

.

.

 **To: +0010 489 7*****

 **17/02/2016 01.01AM**

Seharusnya tadi tidak perlu dibalas jika aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan perkataanmu waktu itu tentang yang kualami.

.

.

.

 **From: +0010 489 7*****

 **17/02/2016 01.05AM**

Sebenarnya aku hanya menduga saja karena sepertinya.. kasusmu ini sebelas dua belas dengan pasien yang kutangani

.

.

.

 **To: +0010 489 7*****

 **17/02/2016 01.06AM**

Tunggu dulu, apa kau ini dokter?

.

.

.

 **From: +0010 489 7*****

 **17/02/2016 01.09AM**

Bukan. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa psikologi

 **From: +0010 489 7*****

 **17/02/2016 01.09AM**

Begini saja. Saat kau ada waktu datanglah ke kampusku di SNU. Maaf tidak bisa kujelaskan melalui pesan. Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Click.

 **To: Kim Joonmyeon**

 **17/02/2016 01.13AM**

Baiklah. Selamat mengerjakan.

.

.

.

.

ASDFGHJKL*****

GANYANGKA FF INI DAPET RESPON POSITIF DARI READERSDEUL -ihik-

CERITA DIKIT BOLEH KAN YAA ^^

 **Sebenarnya ini adalah project(?) Fanfiction lama saya (lebih lama dari Shadow) sekitar yaa tiga dekade(haha ga lah, saya ga setua itu/?) Sekitar bulan agustus tahun kemarin. Tapi mendadak pesimis. Malah hampir mau ditelen aja ni FF /? karna saking frustasinya. Udah ah gitu aja :(**

 _FYI Guys_

1\. CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN FULL **JUNMYEON SIDE** ^^/

2\. SEPERTINYA AKAN ADA PENAMBAHAN PAIR LAIN TAPI SAYA MASIH LABIL UNTUK MENENTUKAN/? -v sign-

3\. ASLINYA! ASLINYA SAYA JUGA GATEGA BIKIN GS. YIXINGIE GEGE MAAFKAN AKU :((

4\. JADI MUNGKIN UDAH ADA BEBERAPA YANG TAHU YA, THANATOPHOBIA ITU ADALAH PHOBIA KEMATIAN.

5\. BUAT YANG PENASARAN APA ITU SNU. SNU ADALAH SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY (Seoul Daehakgyo).

 **Dan yang terakhir... reviewnya dong biar update cepet hehhe ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

v-sign present©

THANATOPHOBIA

Summary :: Percayalah bahwa sesingkat apapun kejadian buruk dimasa lalu akan berkembang dan berubah menjadi trauma mendalam bagi seseorang. Inspired by true story. With Zhang Yixing- _Thanatophobia_ \- Kim Joonmyeon- _Psychology Student_ -

Warning :: _GENDERSWITCH!_ .TYPOS( _maybe_ ). **dont like dont read!**

Pair :: _SULAY_. JOONXING❤

Disclaimer :: _character it's not mine. But story is mine. Inspired by true story_.

Setting :: AU

Genre :: Romance. _Hurt_. Family.

Rated :: T+

.

.

.

 _Aku selalu memandangimu_

 _Aku hanya bisa menahan perasaanku di dalam hati saja_

 _Aku tidak berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu_

 _Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi_

 _Bahkan jika kamu tidak mencintaiku_

 _ **Song by Roy Kim**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebagian besar mahasiswa yang berada di fakultas psikologi pasti mengenal Kim Joonmyeon. Selain karena wajahnya yang tampan, ia pria yang ramah dan juga termasuk sebagai jajaran mahasiswa terbaik. Para dosen mengenalnya sebagai asisten Profesor Kim Kwang Sik. Karena ketelitian dan ketekunannya lah ia dipilih sebagai asisten. Meskipun sebenarnya ada alasan dibalik itu. Profesor Kim, dosen senior Seoul National University itu adalah kakeknya sendiri. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang fakta ini.

Meskipun terlahir dari keluarga terpelajar. Joonmyeon tidak semata - mata menunjukkan pada semua orang tentang latar belakangnya. Ia menyembunyikannya hanya agar semua orang memandang dirinya adalah Kim Joonmyeon, seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang ramah. Bukan seorang cucu Profesor terkemuka yang di banggakan universitasnya.

Karena kepintarannya dan sifatnya yang _easygoing_ itu, ia populer di kalangan mahasiswi. Bahkan mereka berani terang - terangan menunjukkan rasa tertarik padanya. Namun sampai sekarang tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan Joonmyeon. Pria itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa menanggapi itu tanpa pernah berfikir mereka melakukannya untuk maksud tertentu.

"Oppa tunggu-"

"Junmyeon oppa.. ayo makan siang denganku..."

"Maafkan aku Jimin, lain kali saja ya, aku sedang ada pertemuan dengan seseorang hari ini." Joonmyeon mendongak dari ponsel digengamannya saat mendengar Jimin mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu besok malam kau punya waktu kan? Aku punya tiket drama musical-"

"Besok malam aku juga sibuk Hyeri-ah. Aku sungguh menyesal Hyeri, Jimin, Namjoo tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Joonmyeon memasang ekspresi bersalahnya. Membuat gadis - gadis tadi melenguh kecewa dan terpaksa membiarkannya pergi. Mendekati pria semempesona Joonmyeon memang tidak mudah.

"Sampai jumpa."

Joonmyeon membawa tas ranselnya di bahu, dan menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanan. Dengan panik ia mencari - cari celah yang kosong untuk bisa lolos dari banyaknya kerumunan mahasiswa seusai mengikuti seminar pagi ini di aula. Setelah berhasil mencapai pintu keluar, dengan segera ia mengecek kembali ponselnya untuk membaca pesan seseorang,

.

.

 **From: Zhang Yixing**

 **26/02/2016 10.47AM**

 _Aku sudah sampai. Kau bisa menemukanku di taman belakang kampusmu._

 _._

 _._

GAWAT!

Sekarang jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan angka 12,55PM. Seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang ramah tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang menunggunya apalagi lebih dari satu jam.

Belum lagi seseorang itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Gadis yang pertama kali di lihatnya di trotoar jalan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seorang gadis yang baru - baru ini membuat dahinya berkerut - kerut bingung. Belum pernah ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan ekspresi serapuh itu. Memandang tatapan matanya sekilas, Joonmyeon bisa melihat gadis itu tampak begitu dingin dan putus asa secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikirannya?

Sedikit terengah - engah karena berlari, Joonmyeon melihat seorang gadis yang menunggunya sejak tadi sedang duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang letaknya dibawah pohon besar.

Joonmyeon segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yixing yang kini sedang tertidur.

Tertidur?

Dengan berdiri tepat di depannya saat ini Joonmyeon bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Yixing yang tertutup, kepalanya terbungkus oleh tudung _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya. Menyisakan poninya yang bergerak - gerak karena tertiup angin. Joonmyeon mendesah. Ini semua karenanya yang datang terlambat.

Terbersit keinginan Joonmyeon untuk membangunkan gadis ini, namun pria itu tertegun saat memperhatikan wajah damai Yixing yang tertidur. Joonmyeon berkedip

Gadis ini... cantik

Setelah menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yixing mempunyai garis mata yang bagus. Bulu matanya juga panjang. Sayang sekali semua itu tertutupi oleh lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang menimpamu?'_

Joonmyeon tidak tahu berapa lama ia mulai memperhatikan Yixing. Dengan berdirinya di sana ia berharap Yixing tidak lagi terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang kini terhalang oleh tubuhnya.

Tiba - tiba ia mulai tertarik dengan sebuah benda yang menggantung di telinga Yixing. Itu adalah _headset_.

 _'Pantas. Dia tidak terusik sejak tadi, mendengarkan musik rupanya.'_

Entah dorongan darimana, Joonmyeon dengan lancang mengambil salah satu benda itu dan diam - diam duduk di sebelah Yixing. Setelah menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku, segera ia selipkan _headset_ putih itu ditelinganya. Kini Joonmyeon dan Yixing terlihat duduk bersebelahan dengan _headset_ di salah satu telinga mereka. Terdengar alunan sebuah lagu yang berasal dari ponsel yang digenggam Yixing

.

.

.

 _Aku selalu memandangimu_

 _Aku hanya bisa menahan perasaanku di dalam hati saja_

 _Aku tidak berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu_

 _Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi_

 _Bahkan jika kamu tidak mencintaiku,_

 _Bahkan jika kamu tidak menoleh sekalipun padaku,_

 _Alasanku tidak dapat menjauhimu_

 _Alasanku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi_

 _Dalam hal kau yang sudah melupakanku, seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu_

 _Hatiku yang menunggu, kau yang tidak akan kembali_

 _Hari di mana aku mencoba untuk berpaling_

 _Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi_

 _ **You don't love me**_

 **Song By Roy Kim**

.

.

.

 _'Kenapa dia mendengarkan lagu yang menyedihkan seperti ini?'_

Joonmyeon hampir terjatuh dari kursi saat tiba - tiba melihat pergerakan dari Yixing. Matanya melotot, nafas pendek, dan tangan kirinya berada di dadanya. Setelah melihat gadis itu tampak sedikit tenang, Joonmyeon baru membuka suara

"Ehm.. Lagunya sudah habis." Yixing terperanjat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis

"... kau Kim Joonmyeon? Kenapa kau baru datang?" Joonmyeon menghela nafas

"Semalam aku lupa memberitahumu kalau pagi ini ada seminar..."

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk. Maaf karena aku merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah tidak masalah kok. Lagipula aku kan sudah berjanji akan memberitahumu."

"Sungguh? Oh iya... sejak kapan kau duduk disini?" Joonmyeon melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya

"... setengah jam... kurasa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku sejak tadi?" Joonmyeon terkekeh

"Mana mungkin aku tega membangunkan tidur seseorang penderita _insomnia_ sepertimu." Yixing tertegun

"Memangnya berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Kau tidur selama dua jam... kurasa."

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Ehm... maaf karena aku datang terlambat. Kau pasti sangat bosan sampai tertidur."

"Bosan? Tidak." Kedua alis Joonmyeon terangkat

"Tempat ini... menakjubkan!" Entah halusinasi atau apa Joonmyeon mendengar nada suara Yixing yang meninggi

"Kau suka taman ini?" Dia menggeleng

"Aku suka kampusmu."

Joonmyeon tertegun. Gadis ini yang beberapa minggu lalu terlihat ketakutan, putus asa, dan dingin. Sekarang matanya berkilat - kilat saat melihat mahasiswa dari berbagai macam jurusan berlalu lalang keluar dari gedung kampusnya

"Mau berkeliling?"

"Lain kali saja. Aku datang kemari untuk urusan penting."

"Benar juga. Begini, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, tapi aku harus mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk memastikan. Apa tidak masalah jika membicarakan itu di tempat seperti ini?"

Kepala Joonmyeon melongok ke sekeliling. Memang taman ini menyenangkan tapi banyak mahasiswa yang terkadang duduk dan mengobrol disini. Mungkin Yixing akan merasa terganggu.

Yixing mengangguk "Tidak masalah."

"Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Yixing mengangguk(lagi)

"Mungkin ini akan seperti konsultasi, jika merasa keberatan dengan pertanyaan yang ku ajukan katakan saja."

"Baiklah."

Joonmyeon ingat saat pertama kali melihat Yixing di trotoar jalan waktu itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangan menutupi telinganya.

"Gejala apa yang kau rasakan saat kau merasa benar - benar ketakutan?"

"Aku merasa... sulit bernafas, gemetar dan keringat dingin. Dadaku sakit karena jantungku bergerak cepat. Dan... juga rasanya ingin muntah."

Joonmyeon mengambil buku _notes_ di dari dalam ransel dan mulai membuat catatan kecil.

"Apa kau ingat sejak kapan pertama kalinya kau mulai merasakan gejala itu?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Apa kau pernah mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan saat menyebrang jalan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah mengalami hal buruk saat melewati jalan raya?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Karena sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Apa yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi."

"Kapan itu? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana situasinya?"

"... saat itu aku akan pergi bekerja dengan naik bis, saat berada di dalam, aku seperti merasa takut tiba - tiba, entah kenapa. Lalu aku seperti membayangkan bahwa ada truk yang menabrak bis itu. Dan... tunggu sebentar."

Mendongak dari catatanya, Joonmyeon terkejut saat melihat Yixing menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu gadis itu ketakutan. Buru - buru ia alihkan pembicaraan ini ke pertanyaan lain,

"Yixing-ssi tidak perlu kau lanjutkan..."

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya terbayang lagi kejadian itu..."

"Aku mengerti. Kuganti dengan pertanyaan lain... Apa semakin hari rasa takutmu bertambah besar?"

"Ya. Itu benar. Awalnya aku hanya merasa khawatir dan cemas lama kelamaan aku mulai mengalami _insomnia_ , kehilangan nafsu makan, dan bahkan memikirkannya tiap jam, menit, dan detik. Aku hampir gila.. "

Kedua tangan Yixing menyatu di atas pangkuannya. Joonmyeon sudah menutup buku catatannya dan mengangguk yakin.

"Tidak salah lagi, gejala yang kau alami akhir - akhir ini adalah tanda - tanda seseorang mengalami gangguan kecemasan yang di sebut phobia."

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lalu memposisikan diri menghadap Joonmyeon. Gurat penasaran tercetak jelas pada wajahnya

"Sungguh? Sungguh itu hanya phobia?" Ia menghela nafas lega

"Syukurlah kupikir aku benar - benar akan mati..." Yixing membanting punggungnya pada bangku. Joonmyeon masih tidak mengerti. Dahinya berkerut - kerut dalam

"Zhang Yixing-ssi? Jadi kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

"Untuk saat ini... aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang."

Joonmyeon tahu, Yixing salah paham. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon ingin memberi tahu lebih lanjut. Namun, melihat kerutan di dahinya yang mulai mengendur, dan bahunya turun perlahan - lahan, ia hanya menelan kata - katanya.

"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi terimakasih ya."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau bersedia memberi tahuku tentang phobia itu, maaf karena bersikap kasar saat itu."

Joonmyeon mengingat ketika mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di toko buku. Saat itu Yixing memang sedikit memicingkan mata kearahnya. Tapi itu mungkin karena ia terkejut saja. Bagaimana tidak, tiba - tiba saja seorang pria datang dan memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran kemudian bertanya apa dia sulit tidur. Di tambah lagi Joonmyeon tersenyum padanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu salah paham."

Menaikkan alis, Joonmyeon sedikit tersinggung saat melihat Yixing hanya meliriknya saja

"Sungguh.. aku bukan orang seperti itu, ini hanyalah naluri seorang calon psikiater..."

Sesaat kemudian rahang Joonmyeon terasa jatuh ke bawah saat melihat Yixing menatapnya dan secara ajaib tertawa. Bahunya bergetar, dan kedua matanya menyipit membentuk garis lengkung. Bahkan Joonmyeon tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Yixing punya cekungan di pipinya. Tiba - tiba tubuhnya seperti menunjukkan gejala aneh - _Joonmyeon berpikir mungkin dirinya telah terserang suatu syndrome-_

"Kali ini kau yang salah paham."

Yixing meliriknya dengan pandangan geli. Joonmyeon senang, Yixing mulai merasa nyaman dan rileks bicara dengannya. Senyuman mulai merambat ke wajahnya tanpa bisa di cegah.

"Aku lega kau tidak lagi menganggapku seperti bukan pria baik - baik..."

"Kau bukan pria seperti itu... aku yakin sekarang..." Joonmyeon melirik lagi

"Jika ada apa - apa beritahu aku saja. Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengatakan semuanya karena aku tidak mau merusak suasana hatimu sekarang ini."

"..."

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu aku sangat yakin bahwa kau pria yang baik. Tapi aku menyesal karena tidak bisa membayarmu..."

"U-untuk apa kau harus membayar? aku bahkan belum menjadi seorang psikiater!"

"Tapi kita tidak saling mengenal... aku tidak bisa terus bergantung pada orang asing."

Joonmyeon tergagap. Tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang disebelahnya sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Menunduk sedikit pada Joonmyeon

"Sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Yixing mengangguk

"Biar kuantarkan sampai ke depan gerbang."

.

.

.

.

Kebodohan Joonmyeon yang - _masih saja_ \- ia rutuki setiba di rumah adalah membiarkan Yixing pergi begitu saja tanpa pernah tahu bahwa kenyataan dirinya penderita phobia tidak bisa merubah apapun. Kecemasan, rasa takut, dan ketidak mampuan menghadapi rasa takutnya tetap - _mungkin lebih parah-_ ada. Selama tidak adanya keinginan dan tekad yang kuat bagi si penderita untuk sembuh, semuanya akan sia - sia saja.

Sebagian orang memang cenderung menganggap kesehatan jasmani lebih penting, seperti kata - kata ' **di dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat jiwa yang kuat** ' tapi bukankah ketika rohani kita sedang dalam kondisi buruk juga akan mempengaruhi kinerja tubuh?

Membuka buku catatanya di meja belajarnya, Joonmyeon mulai berpikir. Jika seseorang penderita phobia sebagian besar pada awalnya pernah mengalami kejadian buruk sehingga menyebabkan efek trauma, bagaimana dengan Yixing?

Yixing mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang mengalami gejala yang sama dengan penderita phobia seperti detak jantung cepat, nafas pendek, perasaan ingin muntah, gemetar, kepala pusing dan bahkan yang lebih parah bisa pingsan mendadak. Namun Yixing mengaku tidak mengalami kejadian buruk secara langsung - _saat di bus memang yixing hanya ketakutan, tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi saat itu_ \- karena itulah Joonmyeon masih sulit menentukan phobia apa yang kiranya dialami oleh Yixing.

Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!

Joonmyeon membaca berulang kali catatanya,

 **Yixing memikirkan rasa takutnya setiap waktu**

Jadi intinya meskipun tidak ada hal pemicu munculnya phobia, dia akan terus saja teringat tetang rasa takut itu. Apa mungkin itu adalah...

 **Thanatophobia**

 _Thanatophobia adalah nama lain dari phobia kematian. Si penderita phobia kematian biasanya akan terus menerus dalam keadaan phobia walaupun tidak ada rangsangan yang spesifik. Selalu ada saja rangsangan yang membuat phobianya timbul kembali._

 **Yixing tidak mengalami kejadian buruk secara langsung**

 _Penderita phobia umumnya disebabkan karena pernah mengalami ketakutan yang hebat atau pengalaman pribadi yang disertai perasaan malu atau bersalah yang kemudian ditekan di alam bawah sadar_

 _Selain itu..._

 _Peristiwa traumatis dimasa kecil dianggap sebagai salah satu kemungkinan penyebab phobia._

Joonmyeon memutar - mutar ponselnya di meja. Berpikir kemungkinan apa yang memicu munculnya phobia kematian pada diri Yixing.

 _'Mungkinkah ia pernah melihat seseorang meninggal secara langsung?'_

 _'Mungkinkah itu teman, keluarga, atau bahkan kekasihnya?'_

 _'Atau ia punya masalah lain yang menganggunya belakangan ini?'_

Merasa tersadar dari dugaan dugaan tidak berdasarnya, Joonmyeon menggeleng - gelengkan kepala. Kenapa dia terus - terusan berfikir tentang Yixing? Toh, Yixing sendiri tampak tidak peduli dengan masalahnya. Sepertinya ia harus menghubungi kakeknya sekarang. _Syndrome_ nya mungkin akan bertambah parah jika tidak segera di tangani.

Beep. Beep.

"Halo... kakek? Tolong _Hipnoterapi_ aku sekarang!"

 _"APA? Joonmyeon..kau?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN ㅠ^ㅠ

TOLONG MAKLUMI SAYA KARENA SAYA BUKAN DARI JURUSAN PSIKOLOGI JADI PENJELASANNYA RADA2 BERANTAKAN GITU - _hikz_ \- /sungkem

JADI KALO MASIH ADA YANG GA NGERTI KENAPA JUNMYEON BINGUNG, Yixing awalnya mengira kalo perasaan takut yang dialaminya itu tanda - tanda seseorang yang mau meninggal gitu. Tapi setelah dapet pencerahan/? dari junmen dia jadi ngerti kalo ternyata "oh jadi itu cuman phobia toh, kirain apa. Syukur deh!" gitu. Cuman yang dia ga paham adalah phobia itu ga bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya dan kenyataan bahwa dia penderita phobia itu gabisa ngerubah apapun gitu :'v yixing sih buru2 pamit aja

DAN YANG MEMBUAT SAYA BINGUNG, itu suho nya kenapa ya? Apa dia terserang penyakit mendadak? Amnesia misalnya/? .-. Wkwkkwk

INI YANG MEMBUAT SAYA TIDAK TENANG SELAMA BERHARI - HARI( _biar dramatis heheh_ ), jadi memang cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. _**Inspired by true story, not based true story**_ _._ Jadi nggak bisa dibilang 100% sama dengan yang asli. Saya hanya menyesuaikan saja dengan pairing kita kok. Karena itu saya membuat ini GS. Karena memang aslinya si thanatophobia ini cewek gitu .-. Soalnya dari sudut pandang cewe dan cowo dalam menghadapi masalah kan beda ya, IYA KAN? IYA GA SIH ㅠ^ㅠ

 **Balasan buat yang review chapter kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi**

 **Maymfa10** : Wah saya turut prihatin ya.. udah sembuh belum sepupunya?

 **Meonk** : Thanatophobia, kurang to kamu hehehe .-. Jinjjayo? Alhamdulilah kalo ga sampe phobia :)) Eung... Chenmin ya? /garuk garuk meja/

 **MinieZhang** : pair lain cuman muncul di satu chapter saja kok. Anggap saja cameo/?. Dan asdfghjkl*** - _lagi lagi-_ saya masih sulit menentukan :"3

 **Dan buat kalian yang sudah REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. THANK U GUYS. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SUDAH MEMBERI SUPPORT KEPADA AUTHOR BARU YANG LABIL INI ^^ DAN MEMBUAT SAYA SEMANGAT MELANJUTKAN FF INI DITENGAH DROP NYA SAYA KARENA FF SEBELAH /lirik**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Review lagi dong kakak^^**


End file.
